Naruto The Convct
by theboarsin
Summary: (This Story takes place earlier then Blood Prison) Naruto is framed for the attempt assassination of the 4th Raikage. After being thrown into prison with his chakra sealed, one night in his sleep he meets 5 people, 5 convicts... a set of 5 brand new teachers, to teach him and get his revenge. Note: Also go see the more up to date on Wattpad. Strong! Naruto Grey!Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Black Pentagon

Naruto sat in a cell, chains around his arms and legs as he was thinking. That is all he could do now since his chakra had been sealed away. He gritted his teeth as he remembered what happened a few weeks ago.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto was in a steel cage with seals surrounding it. He was in front of Tsunade as she had a look of remorse and sorrow "WHAT THE HELL, GRANNY? LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Naruto shouted_

_"I'm sorry, Naruto... but this is for the best," Tsunade said_

_"For the best?! Best of what? What the hell did I do?!"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki, for the attempt assassination of the 4th Raikage, I strip you of your Shinobi status and have your chakra sealed," Tsunade said as Naruto's eyes widened. His world seemed to stop as that sentence echoed through his mind. He started to stutter as he asked: "W-what?"_

_"Take him away," Tsunade ordered as a bunch of ANBU carried him out, all the while Naruto cried out for Tsunade to help him. When Naruto was out of earshot, which took a few minutes, Tsunade opened up a folder on her desk that showed a series of photos of Naruto attacking the 4th Raikage._

End Flashback:

Naruto's cell door opened up as Naruto squinted when the light hit his eyes "Alright, get up, you're being moved," said an ANBU

"To where?" Naruto asked

"To the prison of prisons... The Black Pentagon," replied the ANBU as they moved him back into the steel cage he was in before.

**1 Week Later:**

Naruto opened his eyes as he was kicked awake "Get up, you little shit," said a voice as Naruto looked up to see a man wearing a blue suit

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he was smacked across the face with a batton

"Don't speak unless spoken to, convict!" the man shouted as he picked Naruto by the collar and tossed him out of his cage. Naruto hit the ground with a thud as he held his jaw. His jaw felt like it was shattered as he looked down and saw cuffs on his hands and feet. The man from before stepped out of the cage and reached down to grab a ball and chain and attached it to Naruto's left foot. He then picked NAruto up by the collar again and said: "Walk!"

"Why should I?" Naruto asked as he was struck across the face again

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" the man shouted as Naruto fell back to the ground again, this time his jaw was dislocated and he screamed in agony "NO CRYING!" the man continued to shout as he beat Naruto again with the batton. After a few minutes of beating Naruto, the man picked him up and tossed him inside a building "Dress him up!" the man shouted as a bunch of men wearing similar clothes walked towards Naruto and dragged him into a room. They tossed him in there and started to take his clothes off. One man picked Naruto up and tied him to the wall while another grabbed a hose.

**Later:**

Naruto was soaking wet as steam rolled off his body. He was shaking as a guard walked up behind him "Move it! Now!" he ordered

"A-alright, I'm mo-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING?!" the man from before shouted as he struck Naruto in the throat. Naruto gasped in pain as he doubled over. Before the man could hit him again, another guard asked: "Sir, don't you think it's a little much? He's just a kid?"

"Just a kid? He's here for a reason, Griffiths!" the man replied as he picked Naruto up by the hair, "but I guess you're right... it is a little much," he continued as he put away his batton. But just as he did, he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and struck Naruto in the nose, sending him to the ground and almost cracking his head on the ground. The man then put away his brass knuckles and kicked Naruto "Get up! NOW!" the man shouted as Griffiths flinched while watching Naruto slowly get up while his superior continued to beat him every time he whimpered. When Naruto was on his two feet, he pointed at a man and said: "Take him to get his clothes!"

"Yes, sir, Vice Warden Hansen!" said the man as he took Naruto into another room. When Naruto came back out, he was wearing a black sleeve coverall uniform with the numbers '097229' the right side of his chest and across his back. Hansen smirked as he walked over to Naruto as he said: "From the looks of things you don't seem to be liking your stay so far, have any complaints?" with a smirk

"Yeah, the service sucks," Naruto replied as Hansen slugged Naruto, sending him to the ground

"Take him to his cell," Hansen ordered as the guard nodded and dragged Naruto across the ground and walked toward a set of stairs. He then set Naruto on his feet as two more guards followed. They walked down several flights of stairs as they walked to a large metal door. One of the guards opened it to reveal... a large hole in the ground, a straight drop down for about 100 meters (328 feet) and what looked to be made of metal and a mile in diameter. He looked back at the guard as they walked around the rim of the hole and came to another door. The doors seemed to go into the wall as Naruto was pushed "Step inside," the guard ordered as Naruto stepped in. It was a small room about the size of a closet. The guards then walked inside as Naruto was in the center; he watched one of the guards push a bunch of buttons and the room started to move "Whoa!" Naruto said as one of the guards hit him over the head with the back of their batton

"No talking!" he said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. When the room stopped moving, the door opened to show a large lake as big as the hole and going even deeper, the lighting was poor as the only way they knew they were going was thanks to the light-bulbs "You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto shouted as he was struck again, this time in the side of his knee. Naruto could've sworn he felt his knee shatter, but he still stood as they dragged him to a hole next to the lake. From there, Naruto saw several flights of stairs, of which they threw him down.

**10 Minutes Later:**

Naruto landed at the bottom of the stairs as he was bloody and had several bruises all over his face. Several guards were already at the bottom as they dragged him through a long corridor. They then reached a thick glass door and opened it, throwing him in and locking the door. Naruto slowly stood up and looked around, seeing a bed, a toilet, underwater lights... wait a minute, underwater lights? Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw that his whole room was made of glass and the only light that was reaching his room were the lights under the water. He made his way over to one of the walls and looked at the lights, they were bolted down, and there was this sound ringing in his ears as it sounded like a waterfall. He sighed as he walked to his bed and saw just a blanket and pillow. Laying down on it, he curled up into a ball... and cried himself to sleep.

**[Yeah sorry this is so short, not gonna say 'hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the new book' because I know you all didn't... but hey, this is gonna get better... hopefully. ALSO, there will be things going on further into the story that will make you say '_WTF, that isn't like you! What the hell am I reading?!_' and I'm just saying it now... this is for plot development]**


	2. Chapter 2: Innocence and Fear

**Warning! Reader Discretion is Advised! The following content is unlike others in my stories, don't bother reading if you can't handle very, **_**very **_**mature content.**

Naruto woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He opened his eyes and had lights directly shining in them. He covered his eyes as he slowly sat up in his bed "Aww man, that was one painful dre-" was all he said before he saw that it wasn't a dream

"Oi! 097229! Breakfast!" said a guard as he pushed a plate through a little dogie-door at the bottom of his door. Naruto slowly got from his bed and walked to his food. Looking down at it, he saw a basic meal consisting of an orange, some rice, porridge, scrambled eggs, and a glass of apple juice. He sat down and looked at it... and smirked "This is better than anything I could've ever got at Konoha," he whispered as he started to eat. When he was done he pushed the tray and cup back out and walked to his bed, bored out of his mind. When he saw the guard come back over to pick up the tray, he saw it was a different guard from before... it was the one who asked if '_isn't this too much?_'. When he went to pick up the tray, Naruto said: "Thank-you,"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for trying to take it easy on me," Naruto said as the man nodded

"You're welcome... my name's Joseph, by the way, Joseph Griffiths," replied Joseph

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto replied as Joseph smiled in acknowledgment and walk away, "*sigh* nice way to start a conversation, Naruto," he whispered as he watched Joseph walk away.

**Later:**

Naruto was outside in the heat of the day. He looked around to see people in the same clothes as him walking around, trying to find shade. Seeing nothing but fencing and barbed wire around him, he sighed as he saw a large rock making a decent amount of shade. He made his way over to it and sat down in the shade. It was nice and not many people came over... except for one. She wore the same outfit as him and she had long flowing hair and a large bust. She had a smirk on her face as she walked over to Naruto and said: "So you're the fresh meat?"

"Y-yes?" Naruto replied as her smirk turned into a smile

"You know... there's a certain initiation we do here for the newbies,"

"I don't want any part of it," Naruto said as she raised a brow

"Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"Cause I'm innocent! Once Granny Tsunade realizes I didn't do it, I'm gonna be out of here!" Naruto said with confidence

"Tsunade? As in, Tsunade the Sannin?"

"Yeah! Once she takes the time and realizes I didn't try to kill the Raikage or whatever, I'm gonna be out of this place! And you all are gonna apologize to me!" Naruto continued as she sat down

"So tell me... how old are you?"

"12, why?" Naruto replied as her smile grew wider

"Per~~fect," she replied, "name's Kokoro, and you're gonna help me,"

"Help you? With what?" Naruto asked

"You see... I'm fit to be executed in the next 6 months, and I don't want to die before I accomplish an old dream on mine,"

"What's that?" Naruto asked as she shrugged

"You're gonna have to find out, see you later, cutie," Kokoro replied as she stood up and walked away.

**Sometime Later:**

Naruto was being taken back to his cell with two guards by his side when another guard came up to him "I'll be taking him from here," the guard said

"On who's orders?" a guard asked as the man showed him a piece of paper, "Hmph, fine, he's yours," he said as the guard took Naruto. Naruto followed him as Naruto noticed that the guard was taking him to another cell different from his "Hey, I don't think this is t-"

"NO TALKING!" the guard said as he struck Naruto over the head hard enough to knock him out.

**When Naruto Woke Up:**

Naruto opened his eyes to have a light shine down on his face when he heard a voice "Ara ara, Naruto, you're finally awake," and the light was moved. Naruto could see now and saw that he was in a room... with Kokoro... while he was tied up in a chair. Naruto tried to speak, but he found that he couldn't as he had a piece of tape over his mouth. Kokoro slowly walked around him as she traced her finger across his neck "Such a strong body, and such innocence... I can't wait to tale that away from you," Kokoro said as she bent down, "I never did tell you why I was going to be executed, did I? Well it's simple, I'm in here for multiple reasons; Rape, murder, kidnapping... pedophilia," she continued as Naruto struggled to escape. He tried shouting, but all that was coming out was muffled screams. Kokoro giggled as she started to kiss his cheek and slowly went up and started to nibble on his ear "Don't struggle... you know what, do struggle, it's gonna make this a whole lot more fun," Kokoro whispered into his ear as she started to remove Naruto's clothes "and before you think my dream was to commit rape one last time... let's just say my _real _dream was, well; let's just say, _don't push the sins of the daughter onto the mother_," she continued to speak as Naruto felt tears flow down his face.

**That Night:**

Naruto was crying to himself in bed as he tried to go to sleep. But he couldn't, as words Kokoro spoke echoed in his mind while she raped him

_'You're just a toy!'_

_'You're loving it, admit it!'_

_'No one's coming for you!'_

_'Just lie back and think of... Konoha,'_

And for the few times in his life... he felt scared. And he knew why; she was telling the truth. No one is gonna get him out. No one is gonna come for him. And it was this thought that kept him up. But there was one line she spoke, that shook him to the core

_'You'll take responsibility, right?'_

He didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't respond to that. And that scared him even more than anything else... being a father... at the age of 12. So he cried even harder until he fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! wake up," said a voice as Naruto woke up and found himself in an arena. There were hundreds of seats that surrounded a large dirt area as a man stood in the middle. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like him and he was wearing a white turtleneck shirt with a brown overcoat on along with dark gray pants and brown shoes.

He was tall from what Naruto saw, around 6 foot 3 inches "Hello, kid," he said as Naruto backed away slowly, "afraid, are we? Hmph, explains a lot,"

"W-who are you!? W-where am I?!" Naruto asked as the man smirked

"You're in your mind, kid,"

"M-my mind?"

"Yup, and this is just a replica of where I first met the strongest people in the world,"

"R-replica? Strongest people in the world?"

"You know, you sound like one of those birds. What's the name? It copies whatever you say, I can't really think of its name," he said as he sighed, "but that's not important. What's important is that you've experienced true fear,"

"T-true fear?"

"See, there you are at it again! It's getting annoying," the man said as he cracked his neck and started to walk toward him

"O-okay! I-I'm sorry, j-just please, s-stay away," Naruto begged as the man scoffed

"I don't understand why that Japanese death god put us in here, but he said it was for a good reason," the man said as he turned around, "we'll be meeting again, Uzumaki... sooner than you want anyway," he said as he walked away. Naruto sat in the middle of the arena as he shook in fear, but before Naruto could start crying again "Also, the name's Sikorsky, and I'll be showing you even more about 'True Fear' in the future," said the man as he vanished.

**[Sorry this chapter sucked, but I wanted to make this impactful and to make Naruto more of a '**_**man**_**' than a child in order to make this whole '**_**True Convict**_**' thing work]**


	3. Chapter 3: Unchained

**1 Month Later:**

Naruto was outside in a corner as he watched his fellow prisoners doing whatever. But he kept an eye on a certain someone, Kokoro. Over the last month, twice a week, she could bribe a guard and they'd repeat that same encounter... over and over again. Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek and he wiped it away as he saw her wink at him. So as he continued to sit, a couple of guys walked up to him "You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?" asked one guy

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Naruto asked as the pair smiled

"That's good... I heard that you've been receiving some, _special attention,_ from my friend, Kokoro," replied the second guy as Naruto flinched

"S-so, what are you doing here?"

"It's simple, kid, we're gonna give you more," the first guy said as he turned away, "see you later," he continued as he left him with his friend. Naruto again felt fear as he slowly stood up and walked up behind them. He tapped the first guy's shoulder as the man looked back... only to have his sight taken away from him. He then felt his back fall to the ground and his world becomes still. During that time, Naruto had poked out both his eyes, swept his legs from under him, and stomped on his face, knocking him out. The other guy was in shock as Naruto jumped and punched him in the throat. He gagged as Naruto then kicked him in the side of the ribs and then punched in the nose. He stumbled back a bit as Naruto raised his guard "Y-you little shit!" the man shouted, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he continued as he rushed forward. He punched Naruto in the side of the head as Naruto was sent to the ground with a loud crack. Naruto's brain was rattling inside his head as the man continued to punch him in the stomach. Naruto gritted his teeth as he took the next punch and repaid the favor by grabbing the mans head and headbutted him in the nose. His brain was already shaking as Naruto continued to bash the man's nose in until he felt a warmth on his face. Naruto's vision was blurry and red as he let go of the man and he swore he heard him fall to the ground. As Naruto took several deep breaths as he took one deep breath and shouted: "COME ON! ANYONE ELSE WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" and everyone looked at him and the two men on the ground. If Naruto could see, he'd see the astonished faces of the prisoners. If there was one thing Naruto could never forget, is that he was a ninja. A Genin vs a civilian, sure he wasn't at the top of his class, but it was still in his favor. As he continued to shout, he stopped for a minute... and heard clapping. He turned around to see a large purple mass walking toward "Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki, congrats!" said the purple mass as it stood in front of him, "look at you! A 12-year-old kid, knocking out two men twice his size!"

"W-who are you? Why are you so blurry?" Naruto asked as he started to look around him, "come to think of it... why is everything so blurry?"

"Hmm, seems your brain's rattling around inside your head, I can fix that," replied the purple mass as Naruto was struck in the head. He struck the ground with a thud as Naruto bounced off it. Naruto then felt a large hand catch him and set him up straight. Naruto noticed that the world was no longer blurry and he could see that the purple mass was a man... a giant man. He had brown skin, short black hair and a thin black mustache. Naruto looked down at the man's hand and saw that it was as big as his head. He gulped as he continued to look at the man's arm and at his bicep, and concluded that it was as big as a barrel. He was wearing a purple button-up shirt with black pants and dress shoes

"You've certainly caused a big commotion, you know that?" the man asked as Naruto took a step back

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?" Naruto asked as the smile on the man's face grew a bit

"My apologies, my name's Biscuit Oliva The Second... but you can call me, Mr. Oliva," Oliva said as Naruto saw the man's eyes go to the ones on the ground. Oliva chuckled as he snapped his fingers and a few guards came up with stretchers and took them away. He then pulled out a cigar and bit into it, spitting out the part he bit off and lit it. Oliva took a deep breath and exhaled a large cloud of smoke "So... guess you've got your cherry popped, huh?" Oliva asked as Naruto punched him out of nowhere

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" Naruto shouted as he continued to punch him. But Oliva watched with some surprise in his eyes as Naruto continued to wail on him, he would've had more surprise if he could feel the punches a bit more as they just felt like taps. Oliva's smile didn't leave his face as he picked up Naruto by the head with one arm and held him up to his face "If it's a fight you're looking for, kid, I'll gladly go a few rounds for ya," Oliva said as Naruto punched him in the face

"I REFUSE TO BE SOMEBODY'S BITCH ANYMORE!" Naruto screamed as he raised his leg to kick Oliva. But Oliva caught it with his open hand and crushed it. He let go of Naruto as the boy fell to the ground, clutching his leg in pain "Take him to the medical center," Oliva said to a nearby guard

"Y-yes, sir!" the guard replied as he took Naruto. Oliva exhaled another smoke cloud as he said: "Kid's got guts... and fore that he's got my respect,"

**1 Week Later:**

Naruto was sitting in his cell with a cast on his leg. His leg had been fractured and broken in several places as he sat on his bed. He looked down at his leg and started to cry "W-why, why am I so weak?" Naruto asked himself when he heard someone knocking on his door. He looked up to see Oliva with a small box "Hey, can I come in?" Oliva asked. Naruto grimaced as he asked: "What are you doing here? Came to gloat?"

"Naw, I'm not one to do that," Oliva replied as he opened the door, "I just came by to see how you're doing," he continued as he walked in and set the box on the end of Naruto's bed. Naruto looked at the box with a raised brow "What's that?" Naruto asked as Oliva tapped the box

"This, it a little '_get well_' gift, from yours truly!" Oliva replied, that smile from a week ago still on his face, "you can read, can't you?"

"Books?" Naruto asked as Oliva opened it up to reveal a bunch of books. Oliva picked one up and tossed it next to Naruto. He continued to toss several books as he talked "Yeah, figured being nearly 200 meters underwater in a 5-inch thick plexiglass box would get boring. So I decided to bring you some entertainment," he explained as Naruto picked one up and read the title out loud

"Icha-Icha Paradise?" Naruto asked as Oliva took that one out of his hands

"Sorry, must have gotten that one mixed up," Oliva said as he put it in his pocket. Naruto looked at Oliva as he asked: "So... who are you exactly, to these guys anyway?"

"Hm, well, guess you could say I'm sorta their boss," Oliva replied

"Boss?"

"Yup, despite be being a prisoner here," Oliva stated as Naruto's jaw dropped

"W-wait?! You're a prisoner?" Naruto asked as Oliva chuckled

"I knew that would be your reaction! Guess I gotta tell Griffiths that I owe him 5 bucks," Oliva said, "so, what did you do to get in here?"

"Hmm?"

"What crime? Murder? Kidnapping?"

"Apparently Assassination," Naruto replied as Oliva whistled

"Really now? Who did you supposedly kill?" Oliva asked

"The 4th Raikage and I didn't kill him! He's still alive! I was framed!" Naruto ranted, "nobody believes me! No one! Not Granny Tsunade! Not Kakashi! Not even Shizune! NO ONE!" Naruto cried as Oliva looked at the boy. Oliva sighed as he turned around "Listen, Naruto, I'm gotta go... how about we talk another time?" Oliva asked

"S-sure, M-Mr. Oliva," Naruto said

"Please, just call me Oliva," Oliva asked as he left the room.

**Later:**

"Okay, here's your 5," Oliva said as he handed Griffiths $5

"Wow, I never thought you would actually do it," Joseph replied as Oliva shook his head

"If there's one thing I keep, is promises, Griffiths,"

"So... what's his story?"

"Apparently, the kid's in here for Assassination. A Genin from Konoha in the Elemental Nations," Oliva said as he sat in his chair. Joseph sat in a chair across from as he watched Oliva take a drink from his wine glass "Elemental Nations? That's nearly 400 miles away!" Joseph said in surprise

"Yeah... and say that the kid didn't do it," Oliva said

"Yeah, I don't think he did it either, but what makes you think so?"

"His punches," Oliva replied. Joseph raised an eyebrow as Oliva started to explain "The kid was pissed, which means he wouldn't be holding back. And I couldn't even feel the kids punches, hell I don't think the kid could've stood a chance against a Jonin, let alone a Kage," Oliva said as he looked at a picture, "but right now, the outside is the least of his concerns,"

"Why do you say that?" Joseph asked as Oliva tossed him a small plastic item. It was pink on the sides... but in the middle... was a little window. Next to the window was writing that said

**-Negative**

**+Positive**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kokoro's execution is gonna have to be pushed off," Oliva said

"Holy shit," Joseph replied as Oliva's smile slowly vanished and Joseph looked at the window ''

"Naruto Uzumaki... the youngest father I've ever know," Oliva said as Joseph continued to look down at the plus sign.

**[Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry if this is getting dark really fast and sorry if it felt rushed]**


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

**2 Weeks Later:**

Naruto was trying his best to walk around in his room as he was reading one of the books Oliva gave him. The title of the book was worn a bit, but Naruto could see the author of the book, Tor Nørretranders. He didn't know how to pronounce it, but once he went in a few pages, he couldn't put it down "people are triggered half a second earlier than the brain orders to move. For example, a knife is flying towards some person," Naruto whispered to himself, "that person is triggered, but still unconscious. 0.5 seconds later the brain orders to move and the action comes." he read. He continued on while reading out loud "So that means between when the person is triggered and when becoming conscious, the person is unconscious for 0.5 seconds... that means people can beat that person as much as they like for 0.5 seconds, right?" Naruto whispered to himself as he heard a knock

"Naruto, it's me, Joseph, I brought dinner," Joseph said as Naruto looked over and saw him with a tray. Naruto put a bookmark that Oliva left in the box in his book and tossed it onto his bed. Naruto hobbled over to the tray and sat down "Thank-you," Naruto said

"It's nothing," Joseph said as he sighed, "Naruto... do you know?"

"Know what?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his food

"Do you know... about Kokoro?" Joseph continued as Naruto froze

"What about her?" Naruto asked as Joseph pulled out the pregnancy test from his pocket and sent it through the food door, "I would say congrats, but since there was no love... I'm sorry," he spoke as Naruto grabbed it and just stared at it. Naruto was in a trance as Joseph could see the devastation in Naruto's eyes '_Damn... that kid has the same eyes as some of the veterans I see in here, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid,_' Joseph thought as he watched Naruto push his tray and the test out

"I-I'm not hungry," Naruto said as he leaned against the door and stood up

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked as Naruto nodded

"Yeah, I-I'm fine... I just... need some time," Naruto replied as he walked to his bed, "Imma just, take a nap,"

"Okay... talk to ya, later?"

"Sure... sure," Naruto replied as Joseph walked away. Naruto slowly got into bed as he laid down and looked outside at the lights. He continued to stare at them for the new few minutes until he started to cry "Hehehe, l-looks li-like I-I'm go-gonna be-be a-a d-dad... g-god-d-damn-it," Naruto cried to himself as he, once again, wept in anguish... and himself to sleep.

**Later:**

Naruto awoke to the sound of heavy breathing as he turned over and saw something. He saw someone with white hair in a short-sleeved shirt and black shorts. He was very muscular as he seemed to be squatting and painting something.

He then stood up and turned around, walking toward the wall and setting it aside

"Uhh, e-excuse me? Who are you?" Naruto asked as the man turned around

"Ohh, who are you?" he asked

"Uhhh, I'm the one asking the questions," Naruto replied as the man walked over to a bowl, picked it up, and brought it over to Naruto

"Want some candy? I love candy," the man said as he took one and put it in his mouth. Naruto looked at the old man as he gulped "S-sure," Naruto said as he took one, '_what's the worst that can happen? I've already been raped and expecting a kid,_' Naruto thought as he heard some clapping

"My, my, Dorain-kun, you've learned to share. I'm proud of you," said a deeper version of the old man's voice. Naruto turned his head to see the exact same man... but he looked more fit and was wearing a black sweatshirt and grey sweatpants with a bandana over his head and shorter hair.

"No, I'm sorry, but since you're starting to share, I'm gonna get you the biggest bag of candy I can find the next time I go by a candy shop!" he replied as the man grew a huge smile

"Really?! Yay!" the man said as he jumped around like a child. The more mature man walked over to Naruto and extended a hand "Please excuse Dorain-kun, he's just a child," he said as Naruto took his hand

"I-It's alright, w-who are you two anyway?" Naruto asked as he stood up. But when he did, he noticed that he didn't feel any pain in his leg. Looking down, Naruto saw that his leg was better and without a cast "W-wait a minute, my leg! It's fixed!" Naruto said

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but your leg's not fixed, you're just in the mindscape," the man said as Naruto looked up at him

"W-what? Wait! The mindscape?"

"Yes, the space inside your mind, oh! Forgive my poor manners, my name is Kaioh Dorain and that is Dorain-kun," said Kaioh Dorain as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You two share the same name? Are you twins?" Naruto asked as Kaioh Dorain chuckled

"No, no... well, in a manner of the sense. You see, we were once the same person," he explained

"Wait, the same person?"

"Yes, you see, long ago, I met my defeat at the hands of a great Martial Artist. We both studied underneath the same master in Chinese Kenpo, in fact, I the first Western man in history to attain the title of Kaioh,"

"Kaioh? What's that?" Naruto questioned as Kaioh Dorain sat down on the bed

"I guess I'm going to have to go through the whole history of China for this one,"

"I have several questions! What's America? What's China? What's Kenpo?!"

"This is gonna be a long night," Kaioh Dorain said as he began his lecture while Dorain-kun was eating candy while listening to them.

**Unknown Amount of Time Later:**

"Okay, now that I've explained everything, do you have any questions?" Kaioh Dorain asked as Dorain-kun raised his hand, "yes, Dorain-kun?"

"Can I have more candy?" Dorain-kun asked as Kaioh Dorain sighed

"Dorain-kun, I think you've had enough candy for today, it's about your bedtime,"

"But I don't wanna! I want candy," Dorain-kun said

"Dorain-kun... you want to be a big boy, right?"

"Yes?"

"Then big boys listen to their elders, now hand me the bowl and go to bed," Kaioh Dorain said as he extended his hand. Dorain-kun looked down at his bowl and gave it to his counter-part and stood up. Kaioh Dorain stood up as he motioned for Naruto to do the same. The child-like man then crawled into the bed and fell asleep a few minutes later "It's not easy taking care of him, but it's honest work," Kaioh Dorain said

"Man... I can't believe I've got to do this in the future," Naruto said as the old man raised an eye-brow

"Expecting a younger sibling?"

"Not quite, you see... I was, sorta... raped, and well... I'm gonna be a dad, yay?" Naruto said with some fear and sarcasm as Kaioh Dorain exhaled in what seemed to be disappointment

"*Sigh* Guess prison rules have changed since I was alive,"

"You've got that right!" said a more cheerful voice as Naruto turned his head and saw a giant of a man, almost standing at 7 feet 3 inches. He was bald and wearing the same suit as him "Oh me oh my! Look at you, boyo! Wearing the same cloths as me, you trying to steal my look?" he said as Naruto gulped, "BAWHAHAHAHA! Look at your face! O-oh my god! It's been a while since something like that happened, put her there!" he continued as he bends down with a creepy smile and extended his hand for a handshake

Naruto slowly took the mans hand as they shook "See, nothing to worry about, boy! Now, first lesson!" he said

"What?"

"DON'T GET DISTRACTED!" the man shouted as he kicked Naruto in the chest.

Naruto was sent flying into the wall as the giant laughed "HAHAHAHA! You're never gonna survive this if you can't get that into your head! Hahahaha!" he said as Naruto pulled himself out of the wall and took several deep breaths before running at him and punching him in the chest. The man didn't even flinch as he grabbed Naruto by the head and pushed him back. Naruto waved his arms around as the smile on the man grew wider "Man, oh man, oh man! This is gonna be great!" he said as he removed his hand from Naruto's hand and grabbed him by the sides. He held him up in the air to eye-level like a parent could a toddler and said: "Name's Spec! Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

"W-wait? What?"

"Still asking questions! It gets annoying! '_Wait? What? Who are you?_'. It's really starting to get on my nerves!" said a familiar voice as Spec and Naruto turned their head to see Sikorsky

"About time you made it, Russian," Spec said as he set down Naruto

"Yeah, yeah, American," Sikorsky said as he looked at Naruto, "so you survived Spec's kick... maybe I was wrong about you,"

"S-Sikorsky, was your name, right?" Naruto asked as the Russian smirked

"So you did remember!" Sikorsky said with surprise, "I was half expecting you to ask 'who are you?', looks like expecting things is gonna be the downfall of me... wait a minute, it was,"

"Where are the others?" Kaioh Dorain asked as Sikorsky shrugged

"Don't know, said they'd be here in a few,"

"And we hold up to that," said a voice as Naruto looked passed Sikorsky and saw two men. One had dark-pink, almost red hair and was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt with matching pants and standing at 6 foot 1 inch.

The other was an old-looking man about a foot taller than Naruto, standing at 5 foot 2 inches. He had black hair that's slightly turning grey with a somewhat melancholic look on his face. He wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with beige colored pants and a belt.

"So we're all here?" asked the short old man

"It seems so," the pinkish haired man said

"The Englishmen is Doyle, and the old-timer is Yanagi, say hi," Sikorsky said as the taller man of the duo extended his hand "As he said, I'm Doyle," he said as the old man bowed

"Ryuukou Yanagi," said Yanagi as Naruto shook Doyle's hand and bowed to Yanagi

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Naruto," Naruto replied as Doyle made a small smile

"Well, I guess the feelings mutual... but I suppose you'll be wanting answers," Doyle said

"Please! At this point I'm gonna say 'screw it!' and start crawling around my cell saying 'I don't need sleep, I need answers!'" Naruto shouted as Sikorsky patted Naruto's head

"We were sent here by the Shinig-shina- *sigh* Yanagi?" Sikorsky asked

"We were sent here by the Shinigami to assist you," Yanagi deadpanned

"The Shinigami?!" Naruto asked as they all nodded

"Yes, sir-ree!" Spec said

"B-but why? Why are you here? Why are you assisting me?" Naruto questioned

"Something about '_honor among thieves_', if I remember those were his exact words," Doyle said

"We're fellow convicts, and we're going to get you out of here," Sikorsky said as Naruto was about to ask a question, "and before you ask! We're gonna train you in our ways... starting when your leg is all healed up,"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Naruto said

"Or, you can start tonight, doing my '_Dream Training_'," Spec suggested

"'_Dream Training_'? What's that?" Naruto asked as Spec grabbed him by the collar of his suit and started to drag him away

"This is gonna be fun! See ya'll later!" Spec said as he waved the rest of them goodbye, while Naruto was firing off questions.

****Later:****

"Okay! So we're already inside the mindscape, right?" Spec said

"Yes?" Naruto replied

"Good! Now, I want you ta imagine a large lake! Or a river! Hell, an ocean if ya can!" Spec instructed

"What's that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked as Spec hit Naruto over the head

"Don't question me, boy, and do it!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Naruto said as he tried to imagine a large body of water. When Naruto was about to feel like he was about to pass out, he blinked and there was a lake. Spec's smiled as he patted Naruto on the back "Perfect job, boyo! Now, let's go for a swim!" Spec said as he picked up Naruto with one hand and chucked him into the center. Naruto landed with a large splash as he came back up to the surface "YOU CRAZY BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto shouted as he doggy-paddled

"Come on, kid! Swim to shore! You can do it!" Spec replied as he waited for NAruto to swim back.

****10 Minutes Later:****

"Well... I can see that you're gonna need swimming lessons," Spec said as he watched Naruto vomit

"Y-you crazy son of a bitch, what's the point of swimming when I'm in my mindscape? It's not going to do anything for me!" Naruto said as Spec grinned from ear to ear

"That's where you're wrong!" Spec said cheerfully

"E-Explain?"

"To put it simply, when you dream, sometimes your muscles move as well. I've learned to use this to my advantage and managed to train my muscles when I sleep! But so far I've only found that it works for swimming... anywho, LAP 2!" Spec said as he chucked Naruto back into the lake

"SPEC, YOU ASSHOLE!"

****[Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry if it was confusing. To clear-up Spec's method of training, go read or find an MMV of Revenge Tokyo 2****

****See you all next chapter!]****


	5. Chapter 5: Training Day

Naruto was in his cell taking the same stance he saw Dorain-kun was making when he first met him. He had 3 books on each leg as he was reading one while doing this. He had been like this already for 10 minutes as he was sweating "S-so, t-tell me-me, h-how is th-this su-pposed t-to he-lp?" Naruto stuttered as Kaioh Dorain appeared in front of him in a swirl

"The Horse Stance is an important posture in Asian martial arts. This stance can not only be integrated into fighting but also during exercises and forms, but it's most commonly used for practicing punches or to strengthen the legs and back," Kaioh Dorain explained

"O-okay, s-so i-it's go-nna h-help me t-train?" Naruto asked

"Yes, and if those books fall off, you're gonna have to do it all over again," Kaioh Dorain said as Naruto gulped

"A-and re-reading?" Naruto questioned as Yanagi appeared next to Kaioh Dorain in a similar fashion

"Before you can undergo my training, you must first have a decent amount of knowledge before anything else," Yanagi said as Naruto suddenly fell down

"O-okay, m-my legs f-feel l-like they're g-gonna give out," Naruto said

"Get up and do it again," Kaioh Dorain said as Naruto was breathing heavily

"Y-yeah, j-just give me... a few,"

"Don't be so lazy, we've still got 2 more hours before breakfast comes,"

"Aww, come on!"

**At Recess:**

Naruto's body was sore from his morning exercises as he found his usual spot. He sighed in relief as he sat down... but "What do you think you're doing?" asked Doyle as he appeared next to Naruto

"FUCKING HELL! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Naruto said

"Well it would be better than being alive, especially since there is such thing as child soldiers in this world," Sikorsky said as he appeared next to Doyle

"Okay, what are you two doing here?"

"I think it's time you got some real combat experience," Sikorsky explained and he pointed away from Naruto, "you can only grow through real fights... such as those two coming this way,"

"Hey! Little shit!" said a familiar voice as Naruto turned his head to see the two men he beat up months ago

"We've got some beef with ya!" the other man said as Naruto stood up

"What do you two want?" Naruto asked

"What well would we want?"

"We want to beat your ass in for what you did to us!" said the first man

"You know, I never did get your names," Naruto said

"That names Hakasho," said the first man as he was holding a small lighter

"And my name's Gokasho," said the second as he put on a pair of gloves

"Well then, let's get this over with," Naruto said as he stood up

"Perfect! A real fight!" Sikorsky said with a smile

"Now we can practice some moves," Doyle said as Gokasho smirked and went to punch Naruto. Naruto moved his head to the right, but Gokasho's smirk turned into a grin as Naruto felt a stinging pain go through his cheek and ear. He quickly moved away from the two as he felt his cheek and ear. Removing his hand, he saw a crimson liquid on his hand "Blood?" Naruto asked as he looked at Gokasho's glove and saw that a large blade was sticking out at the end of the palm "It took me some time to get this on the inside; so I'm gonna take my time carving you like a turkey!" Gokasho shouted as he charged at Naruto with a right hook. Naruto ducked as countered with an uppercut. Gokasho was sent flying a foot into the air, much to Naruto's surprise. But that was quickly gone as he started to choke out. Hakasho was behind Naruto as a long line of wire was wrapped several times around Naruto's neck. Naruto was grabbing the wires, trying to get them away from his neck. He felt on cutting into him as Hakasho was smirking "It to us both some times to get this in; did you know that wires make cleaner cuts than knives? And that wires are easier to hide? As such, a lighter!" Hakasho said as he tugged harder on the wires. Gokasho rubbed his jaw as he said: "One against two and the fact that we got first blood; I'd say we've got the advantage"

"You got that right," Hakasho replied as he saw his brother walk toward him

"Now hold him still, I've got to make sure I get this on the first try,"

"Got it," Hakasho replied as Naruto made a fist with his right hand and managed to punch Hakasho.

Hakasho flinched, causing his grip on the wires to loosen. Naruto quickly removed the wires from his neck and grabbed the lighter from Hakasho. He then ducked underneath Kakasho's left hook and leg swept him, causing him to fall. Naruto, thinking fast, wrapped the wire around Kakasho's neck... and stomped on his head. Blood gushed from Kakasho's throat and onto the ground as Naruto's breathing was starting to become heavy. He then saw Hakasho finally understand what was going on as he saw his brother on the ground, bleeding out. Hakasho ran past Naruto to his brother as Naruto put his hand up to how own neck and felt the sting of a large cut on the side of his neck "Kakasho! Hey, man, get up!" Hakasho said as he shook his brother

"Gah, ragh, prog," Kakasho gagged out as several guards came out and some medics.

**3 Days Later:**

Naruto was in the same stance as before as he was reading another book. 20 minutes had passed since he began this morning. But as he was reading, he looked down at a familiar metal object from 3 days ago. The lighter. It was about the size of Naruto's palm and seemed to be made of steel with silver embezzlements. It had a small compartment at the bottom, holding at least 20 feet of thin but durable wire. When Naruto put a bit on his finger, even with the weight of the lighter itself, it felt like a spider web, but when he tried to cut it, he ended up almost cutting a metal knife in two. He still continued to stare at it when Doyle appeared before him "Okay, put the book down," Doyle said as Naruto placed his bookmark on the page he was on and tossed the book and lighter onto his bed

"Okay, what are we doing today?" Naruto asked

"I've got almost nothing to teach you until we can find a surgeon to perform a special surgery on you," Doyle said as Naruto sweatdropped

"Then what's the point of you being here?" Naruto asked as he was punched in the face by Doyle. Naruto flinched and felt pain, which was very surprising to him "I-I thought you were a figment of my imagination!" Naruto shouted

"I am, but you thought I was actually here for a moment when I sent my fist at you. It's because of that wild imagination that you instinctively flinched and knew you were going to feel pain... that you actually felt the punch," Doyle explained

"So what _are_ you going to teach me?" Naruto asked as Doyle turned and made a fist in the air.

"Something I learned from a friend," Doyle replied as he shot out his fist

Naruto watched in amazement as Doyle spoke "Seiken," Doyle said

"Se-i-ken?" Naruto asked

"The Seiken is a karate practitioner's straight punch, shot from waist. It's usually a punch with the first two knuckles... I was actually surprised that you used it without knowing it 3 days ago," Doyle said

"Wait, I did that?" Naruto asked

"Yes, when you had that wire around your neck," Doyle explained

"Okay, so you're going to teach me how to use se-i-ken?" Naruto said as Doyle nodded

"Yes, and once you get the hang of it, I want you to practice it 200 times a day. 100 in the morning; 100 at night," Doyle instructed as Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto shouted

"While using the horse stance,"

"GOD DAMN-IT!" Naruto cried as Doyle smirked

**[Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry if it was so short]**


	6. Chapter 6: Hello

**Several Months Later:**

Naruto was standing in the horse stance while he had several books in his hands. Since his time in here, he had become a bit more muscular and decently taller; instead of his small frame of 4 foot 7 inches, he had gotten a growth spurt to 5 feet, and his hair had grown longer. 15 in his right and 15 in his left. Each one he had read over the months and he had more to go because of Oliva and his '_good behavior_'. But he still got into fights, especially with the brothers, Gokasho and Hakasho. After Naruto had almost cut out Kakosho's throat, Hakasho had tried multiple times to get his revenge for his brother. And each time, Naruto could've sworn he improved, with each fight they both got better. So has Naruto was training in his cell, he heard the sound of shoes running across cement and looked over at the doot to see Joseph "Joseph, what brings you here?" Naruto asked as Joseph stopped a few feet in front of the door and took a breather

"I-It's K-Ko-ko-ro," Joseph said

"What does she want?" Naruto asked

"S-she's g-gone in-to L-Labor," Joseph said. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he said those words. He froze as Joseph unlocked Naruto's cell "Co-come on man, l-lets go!" Joseph said as Naruto shook his head and nodded

"O-okay, take me there," Naruto said as he followed Joseph as fast as the ladder could go.

**Later:**

Naruto and Joseph were in front of the room were Kokoro was when Naruto heard something... the sound of crying. Naruto opened the door and peeked inside, several doctors wherein there as Kokoro laid on the bed with a small bundle of pink blankets in her arms. Naruto entered the room as Joseph followed behind him. Kokoro looked at him with an evil-ish smile as she said: "Ara ara, Naruto-kun... would you like to see your daughter?" as Naruto gulped

"Y-yes," Naruto replied with some fear and sorrow, but with a once of happiness. Naruto walked over to her side as Kokoro placed the pink bundle in his arms. Naruto was shaking as he held it... and looked inside. She had big beautiful blue eyes and Kokoro's hair. But what shook him... was the fact that she had two whisker marks on each of her cheeks "S-she really is mine," Naruto whispered as he started to cry.

**2 Days Later:**

Naruto held his daughter in his arms as he was sitting in a chair between Joseph and Oliva. His daughter was sleeping in his arms as they sat in front of a one-way window. Inside was Kokoro with her hair shaved and a blindfold around her eyes. She was strapped to the electric chair as a priest of sorts was saying prayers "Kokoro Onikoshi, do you have any last words?" asked the priest as Kokoro nodded

"Naruto... I know you hate me for what I did. I know you despise me to your core that I took the last of your innocents. But I'm asking you as a mother, please take care of her," Kokoro said... as the executioner pushed the button. The light in the room Naruto was in flickered on and off as Kokoro had 2,000 volts going through her body. 20 seconds had passed when they cut off the electricity, and Naruto's daughter started crying. Naruto was rocking her as she wailed, but deep down Naruto knew what she was crying about "Shhh, shhh, it's alright, come on, you're fine," Naruto hushed as Oliva leaned over

"So, have you decided on a name?" Oliva asked as Naruto shook his head

"No... no, I haven't," Naruto replied as an idea popped into his head, "wait, how about... Minako,"

"Beautiful child?" Oliva asked with a raised brow

"I guess... Minako Uzumaki; has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Naruto said with a small smile as he leaned into Minako, "hello, Minako," he whispered as she started to calm down.

**1 Week Later:**

Naruto was doing the horse stance with Minako in his arms, she had been crying a few minutes before and instantly went quiet when Naruto picked her up "Talk about Daddy's girl!" Spec said as the rest of them were out in about

"You've become a man at such a young age, no wonder you took to our training like a fish to water," Doyle said

"I still don't know what I'm going to do, I mean, I'm 13 years old for christ sake," Naruto said

"You could put her up for adoption," Yangi suggested

"I know... but a part of me doesn't want to let her go," Naruto replied as he gripped Minako higher

"So, that's Kokoro's kid," said a voice as they all turned to see the brother's in front of Naruto's door. There was blood on them as the guards behind them were all dead "What do you two want?!" Naruto said as he turned his body to place himself between Minako and them

"We came to warn you," Gokasho said as they both took some steps forward

"You do anything to hurt her," said Kakasho as they both gained threatening aura's. They both seemed to glow like white beacons as Naruto ground his teeth and hardened his stance "And You've got us to deal with," finished Gokasho as Naruto seemingly growled as his eyes glowed and placed a hand in front of him. Soon, Naruto was emmitting killing intent and an image of the Kyuubi appeared behind Naruto, looming over the two.

"I would like to see you try!" Naruto replied as Gokasho and Kakasho's aura's seemingly vanished when Naruto said those words. They soon started to shake in fear as a giant monster appeared behind Naruto

There fear soon turned into peace as they left without a word. Naruto calmed down as he looked down on the floor "Bastards, they left blood in my cell," Naruto whispered as he then watched them walk away.

****[Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it's so short]****


	7. Chapter 7: Tiger Killer

**In Konoha:**

Out in the middle of the Forest of Death, we find a young boy with a bowl cut wearing a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers and he was punching and kicking a tree. The bandages on his hands were torn and he had bloody knuckles. His hands were shaking as he continued to attack the tree. He then stopped for a minute and took several deep breaths "Lee! Lee?! Where are you?!" shouted a voice as the boy turned around to see a girl. Her hair was in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue "I'm over here Tenten!" Lee replied and waved her over

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Tenten replied as Lee raised an eyebrow

"Neji and Gai-sensei?"

"More like all of the Rookies," Tenten said

"Oh... tell them I'm not up to it today, I'm busy," Lee replied

"Wait, what?"

"I'm busy, I'm not up for any missions," Lee said again

"Lee if this is a joke, it's not funny,"

"I'm sorry, Tenten, ask another time," Lee continued as Tenten gulped

'_Man, never thought I'd see him like this. Guess Naruto's imprisonment has hit Lee the most... aside from Hinata,_' Tenten thought as she sighed and walked away.

**Flashback, 9 Months Ago:**

_"Naruto Uzumaki has been stripped of his Shinobi status and is sentenced to life in prison," Tsunade said as the Rookies and their sensei's were standing in front of here_

_"WHAT?!" they all shouted_

_"What did that Baka do to get sent to prison?!" Sakura asked as Tsunade ground her teeth and placed several photo's of Naruto assaulting the Raikage on her desk. They all looked at them as Lee picked one up "Not to be rude, Tsunade-sama, but this seems too unbelievable," Lee said_

_"I'm not douting Naruto's skill, but there's no way this is possible," Kakashi said as he looked at a picture_

_"Well, there's nobody else that could've done it; who else has blonde hair and wears an orange suit?" Tsunade asked_

_"Transformation Jutsu?" Asuma suggested_

_"That idea went out the window," Tsunade replied_

_"What make's you say that?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade showed a picture... of Naruto using the Rasengan against the Raikage. Kakashi's eye went wide as he looked at the picture "N-no way," Kakashi whispered_

_"I'm sorry... but we won't be able to see Naruto ever again," Tsunade said as they heard the door open... and Hinata was missing from the group._

**End Flashback:**

As Lee watched her walk away, he went back to training. He continued this for a few minutes until he heard a scream "AHHH!"

"ROAR!"

"TENTEN!" Lee shouted as he ran as fast as he could toward the screaming. When he got there he saw Tenten on the ground with a bleeding arm and a large Tiger looming over her. As the tiger approached, Tenten saw her life flash before her eyes when she heard "GET AWAY FROM HER!" and looked over to see a phantom of a man with an eye-patch charging at her.

The tiger was then sent flying into a tree as standing in front of her was Lee. He turned around and looked at her "Tenten, are you alright?" Lee asked

"Does it look like it?" Tenten asked as she hed her bleeding arm

"Are you able to walk?" Lee questioned as Tenten nodded

"I-I think so,"

"Good," Lee said as he heard growling from behind him. He turned back around to see the Tiger had gotten back up and was slowly walking to them "When I say run, run," Lee said as he got into his stance

"W-what about you? That thing is huge!" Tenten said as they looked at the large cat. At the shoulder, the tiger could've matched up to Lee's neck "I'll be fine, you just need to get out of here," Lee insisted as he readied himself

"Lee, you can't b-"

"RUN!" Lee shouted as he pushed off his foot and charged at the Tiger. Tenten quickly got up and ran away as Lee kicked the tiger in the leg. It roared as he raised itself on its hind legs and fell onto Lee. As it clawed at Lee and tried bitting him, Lee placed his arm at the Tigers throat as he punched it in the chest. Each punched seemed to rattle the beast as it managed to get both its claws near Lee's face and almost slice his right cheek and jaw open and a centimeter away from his left eyebrow and temple. Using both his legs, Lee kicked the Tiger away from him as he rolled away and took several deep breaths. He then saw the Tiger shake its head and start licking its claws as it growled even more '_T-this is bad, it's got a taste for human blood!_' Lee thought as he gritted his teeth, '_I have no choice but to put it down,_' he continued to think as the Tiger charged at him. Lee jumped into the air, and wasting no time, came back down with a kick to the Tiger's neck... snapping it and killing it. The Tiger's body bounced off the ground as it was dead the moment Lee struck it. Lee landed on the ground as he turned back around and looked at it. He then sat down and looked up at the sky, and saw that it was starting to become blurry. Feeling a strange warmth on his body, he felt it and saw that the bleeding had gotten worse, and the tiger had managed to do more than he had thought. His vision then started to darken as he leaned backward and fell to the ground.

**3 Days Later:**

Lee woke up in a bed and felt like his world had been hit by Tsunade. He looked around and saw a vase with flowers on a desk near him. Getting up, Lee saw a mirror in the room and looked at it. Seeing his reflection, he saw scars were the Tiger had scratched him on his face He then smiled and said: "Wow, I looked like a completely different person!" as he saw the scars on his left temple and right cheek.

He then looked up a bit and saw something that scared him... a lot "MY HAIR?!"

**[Hope you enjoyed the story and sorry if it was boring]**


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Things

**11 Months Ago:**

_Danzo was sitting in his ROOT hideout. Across from him was Konoha's number one wanted Shinobi, Orochimaru "Danzo... I've come to bargain," Orochimaru said_

_"I've already given you Hashirama-sama's DNA, what more do you want?" Danzo asked_

_"You see, I've been having trouble with a certain blonde-haired brat... I want him gone," Orochimaru said_

_"I wish I could, but I can't. That drunken bag, Tsunade has him protected better than the Daiymo," Danzo replied as Orochimaru smirked_

_"Well, Danzo, I think I've got the solution for that," Orochimaru said_

_"If you had the solution, then why did you come to me?"_

_"Because I'm missing components," Orochimaru said as he placed a folder on Danzo's desk. Danzo picked it up and looked at the contents "What is this? Plans for a TV?" Danzo asked as Orochimaru chuckled_

_"Fufufuf, no, no, no... I'm calling it a computer," Orochimaru said, "it's supposed to store things, much like a scroll,"_

_"Then what's the point if we already have those?" Danzo asked as Orochimaru tossed another folder labeled 'Project Picture'_

_"That's where this 'program' comes in,"_

_"And what is this program supposed to do?"_

_"It's supposed to mix things, let's say," Orochimaru said as he took out a picture of him, Tsunade, and Jiraiya when they were kids and a picture of Danzo in his younger days, "I replace Sarutobi-sensei with you, or I could move us around... I could even make it look like you've never had bandages,"_

_"So why don't you do it yourself?" Danzo questioned_

_"As I said, I need things... and some able-bodied people," Orochimaru replied. Danzo looked over both folder again as he looked back up at Orochimaru "Are you sure this is going to work?" Danzo asked_

_"At least 95% sure," Orochimaru said, "and if this works out, we could even place you in the Hokage Chair," he continued to speak as Danzo smirked_

_"Deal," Danzo said, "what do you need?"_

_"Several things... and your men to go on a suicide mission," Orochimaru instructed_

_"A suicide mission? For what?"_

_"I need pictures of the Raikage... in battle," Orochimaru said as he placed a picture of Naruto using the Rasengan on Danzo's desk, "I just need to move things around a bit._

**10 Months Ago:**

_"This had better be worth it, Orochimaru," Danzo said, "I've lost nearly 2 dozen men!"_

_"It will work out, I can assure you," Orochimaru said as he tried to calm down Danzo, "I just need to take a few more pictures," he said as he was taking pictures of the pictures and uploading them to his newly made computer. Once they finished uploading before Orochimaru could go any further, he looked at Danzo and said: "What are we going to call this program?"_

_"I've got no clue... SAI!" Danzo shouted as a ROOT ANBU appeared next to him_

_"You called, Danzo-sama?" Sai asked_

_"What are we going to call this new 'program'?" Danzo asked_

_"How about... Photoshop?" Said questioned as Danzo shook his head_

_"No, no, no, that doesn't sound right,"_

_"Skin Changer?" Orochimaru suggested_

_"No, no... Fire Alpaca 64?"_

_"What happened to Fire Alpaca 1-63?" Orochimaru asked_

_"Adobe Flash?" Sai asked_

_"That's pretty good... I got it! Photoshop! What do you think?" Danzo asked Orochimaru face-palmed_

_"I like it," Sai said_

_"Of course you do... now, Orochimaru, shall we frame the Kyuubi brat?" Danzo asked as Orochimaru smirked evilly_

_"With pleasure,"_

**Now, With Naruto, 1 Month After Lee's Incident:**

Naruto was swimming inside his mind while Spec watched. As Naruto swam laps around the lake, Spec looked at him and said: "So, what's your plan for the little rugrat?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do with the ankle bitter?!" Spec shouted as Naruto stopped. He took several deep breaths before swimming toward Spec and pushing himself onto the shore. Shaking his head, Naruto cracked his neck and said: "I think I'm... going to keep her,"

"What? Really?" Spec asked

"Yeah, guess you could say... I want her to know what it's like to have parents to take care of you... or least one in her case," Naruto said as he looked down and saw the water shaking. He then felt himself start to shake as he asked: "Hey, Spec, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't!" Spec replied as the sound of crying woke Naruto up. He looked around his cell and felt his bed shaking as Minako cried her heart out. Naruto winced as he rushed over to her in the cradle Oliva had got for her. But when he went to pick her up... she instantly went quite. Fearing the worst, Naruto placed his head on her chest and could hear... her heart. Minako's lungs filling with air made Naruto sigh in relief as he noticed Minako's hand as clenched "What you got a hold of, sweetheart?" Naruto whispered as he suddenly saw her eyes open. She then seemed to smile and giggle as she reached out for him, causing her to let go of whatever she was holding. It dropped to the side of the cradle as Naruto picked up Minako and placed her in one arm. Using his open hand, he picked up the thing as he held it in the air... is was a small, colorful frog. Naruto shook it a bit as he felt Minako dig her head into his chest. He smiled as he figured that it was just a small plastic toy. Naruto then rocked Minako to sleep, placed her back in her cradle, and put the toy frog away.

The Next Day:

"So. mind explaining why this was in my daughter's cradle?" Naruto asked as he showed Oliva the frog

"Whoa, whoa! Put the thing away!" Oliva said with some fear in his voice

"What are you talking about? Isn't this a toy?" Naruto asked as Oliva already had his head out of Naruto's cell door

"HEY! WE NEED A DOCTOR! NOW!" Oliva shouted.

20 Minutes Later:

The prison doctor was inspecting Minako and Naruto as the frog was in a small container. He finishing up as he turned to Oliva and said: "They appear to be fine, Mr. Oliva,"

"Oh thank god," Oliva said in relief as Naruto held his daughter

"Okay, can you please explain to me what's going on?" Naruto asked as the doctor showed Naruto the frog

"You see this frog? This frog isn't local to this area," the doctor explained

"Alright, and?"

"And! This frog is officially named a Kokoe Poison Dart Frog sub-species! This only inhibits the very, deep, deep, south! You're both lucky to be alive, let alone unaffected!" the doctor said

"W-wait! 'Poison Dart Frog' as in my daughter could've been poisoned?!" Naruto shouted with worry

"Yes! Only a few drops, about 1 ML... is enough to kill about 100,000 men each weighing 60 kilograms!"

"It's almost like God himself threw this little guy here in an effort to kill her... or you're just one unlucky guy," Oliva said as Naruto looked down at his daughter, sat down on his bed, and banged his head against his cell wall. As he did so, he heard his daughter babbling and smiled "God must really not like us, huh?" Naruto whispered as he held his daughter in the air and smiled, "who's daddy's strong baby girl? You are! You are!"

"I think we better go," Oliva said to the doctor

"Yes... I think the shock must've made a few screws become loose," the doctor replied as they both left the room while Naruto played with his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9: Assault on Two Fronts

**3 Years Later:**

"BARRICADE THE WALL!" ordered Hansen as he had several guards board up a giant metal door

"B-but, sir! There are still men on the other si-"

"I SAID BOARD IT UP! NOW!" shouted Hansen as he ran in the opposite direction of the door. But as the guards started to board it up, it suddenly gained dents. The dents looked like fists and foot-prints as the guards shook in fear "T-that's 3 inches of steel!" said a guard

"W-what kind of monster could do this?" asked another as the door was sent flying off its hinges.

**In Konoha:**

ROOT shinobi were on the ground as a large explosion busted open a door. The Rookies ran inside with Lee breaking the neck of a ROOT ANBU with a kick. Slowly walking behind them was Tsunade as she had a face of pure rage "DANZO! I'VE COME FOR YOUR HEAD!" Tsunade shouted as several ROOT members appeared in front of her. Kakashi and Gai appeared next to Tsunade

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi shouted as he stabbed two with his jutsu

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Gai shouted as he kicked one in the chest hard enough to shatter the ROOT-nin's ribs.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto was walking through a broken-down metal door as he had blood on his hands. His hair was covered in blood, seemingly changing his hair color. He had a dangerous aura around him and a look of seething anger.

Standing in front of him was 2 dozen elite guards with small cannons on their arms. Each cannon shot softball-sized wadds of metal at 20 mph. The armor they wore was durable enough to survive explosions and their helmets shatter swords when struck. They aimed their cannons at Naruto and started firing.

****Back In Konoha:****

Lee stepped to the side as a ROOT-nin tried to attack him with a sword. He then kneed the ROOT operative in the chest and punched him in the throat. Finishing him off with a round-house kick, he spotted a small group approaching him from his right and pushed off with his left foot, shouting: "LEAF HURRICAN!" and defeated the small group "Just a few more until we reach him, Tsunade-sama!"

"Good, but when we get there, leave him to me," Tsunade said as she remembered what happened a few days prior.

****Flashback:****

_Tsunade was sitting in her office with a bottle of sake in her hand. She was looking at a calendar with a date circled "He would've been 15 today," Tsunade said, "but instead he's celebrating inside a cell," she whispered as she took a swig of her sake. A few minutes later, an ANBU wearing a dog-mask appeared "Hokage-sama," he said_

_"What do you want, Kakashi? Can't you see I'm trying to drown myself?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi placed two photos on her desk_

_"I found these at Danzo's estate," Kakashi said as Tsunade spat out her sake_

_"What were you doing there?!" Tsunade asked_

_"It seemed like the perfect crime, Tsunade... Naruto's case," Kakashi explained, "so I went through people who would've had it out for him... he and a few are the only people who I could think of. So when I went to his home, I found these pictures and thought that they looked familiar," Kakashi stated as he placed the third photo in between the others. Tsunade looked down at the pictures and saw a picture of Naruto using the Rasengan against Kabuto, a picture of the Raikage being attacked by a ROOT-nin... and a picture of Naruto attacking the Raikage with the Rasengan "Isn't it a bit odd that they seemed to be placed perfectly?" Kakashi asked as he threw a kunai into the wall... only for a ROOT-nin to fall to the ground, dead. Tsunade inspected both pictures and soon her eye started to twitch "Bring me Teams 7-10... I've got a purge to assign them," Tsunade said as Kakashi nodded_

_"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he vanished._

****End Flashback:****

Tsunade then had an ANBU member wearing a bird mask appear next to her "Tsunade-sama, we've managed to capture the remaining ROOT," she said

"Kill them," Tsunade said

"E-excuse me?"

"I SAID KILL THEM! THIS IS WAR! I WILL NOT LEAVE ON ROOT MEMBER BREATHING!" Tsunade shouted as her face went red, "Danzo wants a Hokage, I'll give him a Hokage and more," Tsunade said as the ANBU member vanished. Tsunade continued to walk toward a broken-down pair of double doors as she whispered: "I swear, I'll have someone's head mounted to my wall by the end of the day,"

****With Naruto:****

Naruto was going through elite guards like an Akimichi clan member through an all-you-can-eat buffet as he grabbed one by the arm and used him to beat another one into the ground. As he reached a set of double metal doors, he squeezed his hands through the crack between them and ripped the doors apart and said: "Hansen... where is she?" as he spotted Hansen inside "where is she, Hansen?" he continued to ask

"I-I'm not telling," Hansen said as Naruto pushed his way through the doors and walked toward him

"I've got ways, Hansen... so how about you spill your guts before I do," Naruto said as he reached out and picked him up by the throat, "now... WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S MY MINAKO?!"

"I-I-I-"

"SQUEAL PIG!" Naruto shouted as he was crushing Hansen's throat

****Flashback:****

_Naruto had just woken up as he sat up in bed "Man, last night was quite," he said as he walked over to a small bed... and saw nothing. Minako was missing. He looked around his cell, even under his bed, and saw nothing. He then thought of only one person and screamed his name at the top of his lungs, causing his cell to shake violently and echo through-out his section of the prison "HANSEN!"_

****End Flashback:****

****With Tsunade:****

Danzo was on his knees as Tsunade stood in front of him. His right arm was missing along with both his eyes as Tsunade bent down "Danzo Shimura... you've lost," Tsunade said as Danzo moved his head

"T-Tsunade?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Y-you drunken sow! I'll have you killed!" Danzo threatened as Tsunade smirked

"You're in no position to be making threats," Tsaunde replied

"You think you've won?! I'll have my revenge,"

"You think you're getting out of this alive?" Tsunade asked

"What?"

"What are you talking about, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as Tsunade stood up

"I've ordered the execution of every ROOT member in the facility... I'll also have their corpses hanged across the village as an example of those who think they can get away with everything, specifically the civilian council,"

"Lady Tsunade, have you gone mad?!" Shizune asked

"NO! If anything I think it's not enough!" Tsunade shouted, "when Kakashi brought me evidence of Naruto's innocence I had to go over it repeatedly... and when I found that we sent Naruto to prison on false clams... I could only imagine the sound of my Shinobi's boots across Danzo's ROOT ANBU's throats,"

"She's lost it," Asuma whispered as Tsunade yawned

"I guess I talk a bit too much... and before I go," Tsunade said as she quickly turned her body and backhanded Danzo hard enough to remove his jaw from his head. Danzo then fell to the ground as he bled out and Tsuande spat on him "We're done here," Tsunade said as she left

****With Naruto:****

Naruto held his daughter as he sat on the corpse of Hansen. He smirked as Minako looked down and asked: "When's he gonna wake up?"

"Not's for a long time, sweetheart... now, wanna go play with uncle Hokasho and Gokasho?"

"Yeah!"


	10. Chapter 10: Grand Battle

**2 Years Later:**

Naruto was doing push-ups in his cell as Minako was sitting on his back reading a book. Minako had long flowing brown hair and wore simple black pants with a long short-sleeved shirt that reached her knees. Naruto was shirt-less wearing baggy black pants with a cloth belt. His hair was just reaching the base of his neck as he wrapped a bandana around his head and was back to his normal blonde. As he did his push-ups, Minako crawled over and placed the book in front of him "Daddy, how do you say this word?" she asked as Naruto looked up and saw her finger pointing at a word

"That's 'antidote' sweetheart," Naruto replied

"What's an ant-e-dot?" Minako asked as Naruto chuckled

"Well, an antidote is something you use to cure a poison... let's say, I got bit by a snake. I would use an antidote to get rid of the poison," Naruto explained

"And if someone did get any?" Minako asked

"Well... they'd die," Naruto asked as Minako crawled back to her spot on Naruto's back

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What was mom like?" Minako asked. In the back of his mind, he knew this day would come, but he hoped it didn't. So he did one big push-up, sending Minako into the air, pushed off his legs, caught Minako in the air, and landed on the ground with his legs crossed. Minako laughed, making Naruto smile "So... what was mom like?" Minako persisted as Naruto sighed

"Truth be told... I don't know," Naruto replied

"Why?"

"Becuase, I didn't know her for that long,"

"Why?"

"Because we never really talked,"

"Why?"

"She sounds like a broken record! Shut her up!" Sikorsky said as he appeared

"You should just tell her that she would've loved her very much, that usually shuts them up," Yanagi said, appearing next to Sikorsky

"Okay, okay, I'll tell her," Naruto whispered as he coughed into his hand, "well, sweetheart... I may've not known your mother all that long, but I know one thing for certain; she would've loved you very much,"

"Really?" Minako asked

"Really... now, I think it's time I do something to cure me and Oliva's boredom!" Naruto said

"What are you going to do?" Minako asked as Naruto set her on his bed

"I'm gonna test my skill... and get some surgery done... and finally, master the 'Way of The Void'!" Naruto said as he walked over to his cell door, placed his hand on it, and pulled back. A large chunk of glass was removed as the rest seemed to shatter. He turned to his daughter with a smile "Now, to drop you off at your uncle's,"

"Yay!"

**At Konoha:**

Tsunade sat at her desk with a frown "Stupid laws, why does it have to take so long... and so much paperwork," Tsunade whispered, "3 years to get a stupid passport! I'm the Hokage damn-it! I should be able to go from country to county whenever I want!"

"T-Tsunade-sama, please calm down!" Shizune asked

"Oink! Oink!" Tonton said

"I don't care what you two say! It was my fault for being such a stupid... BIMBO!" Tsunade said as she banged her head against her desk, "H-how?! How could I have not believed him?! His skill isn't questionable, but enough to cause a threat to a Kage is blasphemy! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she cried as she hit her head

"Tsunade-sama, calm down! We all make mistakes!" Shizune said

"But mine cost me Naruto's child-hood! Or what was left of it because of this stupid village," Tsunade said as she pointed to the rotting corpse of a civilian council member hanging in front of the gate

"Y-yes, I see your point... but what's getting so worked up about some paper?"

"BECUASE! This paper is supposed to allow me and anyone who accompanies me to travel outside of the Elemental Nations!"

"R-really?!"

"Yes... and so we can pay for Naruto's bail," Tsunade said

"Is that even possible?"

"I'll make it possible!"

**With Naruto:**

"You do know what you're asking for, right?" Oliva asked as Naruto sat in front of him. They were both eating a breakfast consisting of a large country-fried steak, country gravy, hashbrowns, and 3 well-done eggs... and two slices of sourdough toast. Oliva took a bite of his meal as Naruto did the same "I know, but it's been boring here. I mean, look at you! Is that flab I see?" Naruto said as Olvia chuckled

"Oh-oh! Don't push your luck there, bud," Oliva replied as he shook his fork

"Come on! Admit it! You've been bored too!"

"I guess you're right," Oliva said, "but after breakfast, It's been nearly 2 months since I've had a first-course this big!"

"First course?" Naruto asked

"Yeah! I go through nearly half my body weight in meat a day! Even more, if I've been on the job," Oliva said as Naruto smirked

"Well, I guess this is gonna be a long breakfast for the both of us, huh?"

"Oh yeah,"

**After Breakfast... And a 20 Min Nap:**

Naruto and Oliva stood in the middle of the recess grounds as the inmates gathered around. Naruto was rolling his shoulders as Oliva stood there in his underwear "Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliva asked as Naruto cracked his neck

"More than sure," Naruto replied as his body started to fall to the ground. Oliva raised an eye-brow as Naruto suddenly shot forward and punched Oliva in the chest, sending him a foot off the ground. Naruto then swung his foot around and struck Oliva in the head. Oliva landed back on the ground with a bloody nose as he smirked. He wiped away the blood and puffed out his chest "Sorry about that, needed to wake up... Okay! Let's do it!" Olvia said as he took a confident stance

Naruto smiled as he shot forward again, only to be stuck in the throat so hard that he was sent spiraling into the air. Naruto gasped as he stretched his hands out and landed on his feet and hands. Rubbing his throat, Naruto grinned as he stood up "That was a good shot," Naruto said

"Thank-you. You know, my ancestor who I share my name with learned that by watching the guy do it in front of him," Oliva said

"Really? Just by watching?" Naruto asked

"Yup! But during their fight, he refused to use at... as it pissed the guy off,"

"Man almost sounds like an Uchiha. Imagine spending your whole life perfecting something, only for it to be stolen by someone who just needed to see it to do it,"

"Yeah, but unlike those stories, you told me about this 'Sasgay' guy, my ancestor just did it once... maybe twice," Oliva said as Naruto grinned

"Well... let's see if lightning strikes twice!" Naruto shouted as he shot at Oliva again. Oliva went to perform the same move, but Naruto bent his body at a certain angle, allowing Oliva's fist to fly by his neck. By the time Oliva realized it didn't work, Naruto had already punched him in the stomach. Naruto then landed a Seiken-punch into the side of Oliva. Oliva was sent a few feet away as Naruto stood up and grinned "What ya think?" Naruto asked as Oliva grinned

"You might be a match for me," Oliva replied

"Oh? That so? Well, I have been training for the past 5 years,"

"You've only been training for 5 years," Oliva corrected

"Yeah, yeah... now want to get onto the main course?" Naruto asked as Oliva took his hands out and placed them at his side

"I guess you're right," Oliva said as he smiled. Placing his feet behind him, Oliva dug his front foot into the ground and pushed off. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rattled the area as the inmates gulped. There was soon a loud crash as everyone turned to see Oliva standing half-a-dozen feet away from a wall were Naruto had gone through. The space between his start and finish... was more than 30 feet. Naruto slowly got out of the hole with a bloody nose and a busted lip "How'd you like my tackle?" Oliva asked

"Felt more like a boulder struck me," Naruto replied as he spat out some blood

"Oh trust me... you'll feel a hell lot more than that," Oliva replied as Naruto grinned. Naruto then started to walk toward Oliva... and then went into an all-out sprint as he had both hands closed. Oliva went to give Naruto a right-hook to the head, but Naruto threw a hand-full of dirt into his eyes, blocking his vision. He then threw a wild haymaker, but Naruto moved to the right and used his other hand to slam down on Oliva's head. In Naruto's hand was a chunk of wall that he had grabbed and was now slamming it onto Oliva's head. Picking up a large rock, Naruto uppercut Oliva at the base of the jaw as the rock shattered int bits and pieces. Bending to the side, Naruto then kicked Oliva in the throat, sending him nearly 3 feet off the ground. Oliva gagged out blood as he reached out and grabbed Naruto by the ankle. When Oliva landed on the ground he swung Naruto around over his head, hopping back into the air, and slammed Naruto into the ground. The impact rang through everyone's ears as it imitated the sound of an explosion. Naruto bounced off the ground as he felt his back crackle. Oliva stood over Naruto as he wiped away the blood of the edge of his mouth. Naruto took a deep breath as Oliva raised his hand over his head and brought is down. Naruto pushed off the ground with all his might as they both traded blows. Naruto spun in the air while Oliva had blood spraying from his cheek.

Oliva smiled as Naruto fell back onto the ground with his knuckle extended from a fist and a smirk on his face "Nice one, you managed to cut me... and without a blade," Oliva said as rolled his shoulders, "but this is getting a bit boring, wanna finish this now?" he asked as Naruto slowly got up. When he did, his whole entire jaw was dislocated and a part of his cheek was missing... of which of currently being flicked off Oliva's hand "Sure," Naruto managed to reply as he dug his heels into the ground. Oliva did the same as they both pulled back their fists... and vanished. What the crowd heard could only be described as the sound of two monsters going for each other's throats. The final clash rattled the entire facility as a small crater was created and blown back the crowd. In the middle of the crater was Oliva and Naruto, who both landed punches on each other's heads. A grin on both faces as they stood there. But they didn't move. Not one inch. A guard walked toward them with fear as he looked at both of them. Their eyes were blank as he stuttered out: "T-they're out cold!"


End file.
